


MainLand

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Big Sister Niki! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BigSisterNiki, Gen, Lot of them are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Everyone on the Dream SMP visits the MainLands for a shopping trip and in the end learn a very important lesson.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Big Sister Niki! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973509
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	MainLand

Niki was never one to visit the mainland. She never really had a reason and she didn’t know the world like others did having never been they’re, but from what she has been told she knows it’s a really big and awesome place with a lot of cool stuff you could possibly buy. She grew up in a small town in a subworld, she knew everyone in her village and grew up to be a very strong but kind person. Her strength came from her father and her kindness from her mother. She remembers growing up learning how to wield a sword, her father had been ecstatic to teach her, she got a lot of talk about how a girl shouldn’t be wielding a blade.

That is until she met Tommy, he was abandoned near the main portal for transportation between dimensions. He was only 11 and she was only 13 when she held her hand out for him to take and he did. She had given him a small reassuring smile before she pulled him to his feet and walked him back to her home where her parents happily welcomed him as their own. She had always wanted a sibling but her mother had fertility problems. Tommy was a blessing to they’re family. After Tommy came around and stuck up for her against the other boys they stopped bugging her even if she could protect herself.

His bad mouth was from her father who cursed like a sailor, their mother always scolded him for his language but Tommy never changed. Tommy and her grew up side by side until she turned 17 and he turned 15 and they began to travel, splitting up but ending up on the same path a year later in the Dream SMP on the same side. She was more than happy to see her little brother and expressed this when they were able to spend time alone and catch up.

  
Tommy had happily told her of Tubbo and that she should meet him and she did. Tubbo was kind hearted and vaguely reminded her a little of herself and their mother. No one knew of how close she and Tommy were besides Tubbo when they slipped up and mentioned a memory, but they didn’t mind. Tubbo had told them of how he grew up in the orphanage system and was moved from world to world. So when the holidays came around and everyone left to spend time with family they welcomed Tubbo into their home much to the happiness of their parents that they had made friends.

Through all of this talk of the mainlands was always a brought up topic including this time around. Halloween was coming around and all the members of the Dream SMP had decided to spend Halloween together, and everyone was more than happy to have a holiday together even inviting a few other friends along to the SMP. but before Halloween came close they all decided to go to Mainland and have a big shopping trip paid for by Dream, Skeppy, Bad and Techno who knew the mainlands the best.

Stepping through the portal and into the mainlands was a big surprise as her vision was clouded by light and she was looking out over an open area, railing a few feet in front of her and over the horizon was the city, towers pilling high into the sky. People buzzed around the area casting her curious glances but never approaching. She had felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tubbo and Tommy standing behind her with grin’s on they’re faces as they looked out to the city.

  
“Wow everything's so big,” Tubbo smiled. This was also they’re first time to the mainlands, the others have been there a few times but never got to know the ins and outs of the place.

“It’s so pretty,” Niki smiled, taking they’re hands into her own to make sure she didn’t lose them. They had been the last to enter the portal. Once Niki realized this she turned to look around but could find none of the others and panic flooded her mind. “Were lost” She huffed in dismay.

Tommy and Tubbo seemed to notice this to and looked around for the others but came up empty just like her. She pulled them forward with a sigh. “We can try and navigate this place ourselves” She said, her voice filled with confidence. The two younger members of the SMP, nodded their heads and they all moved forward down the path that went down the mountain and into the streets of the city.

Navigating the city was a lot harder than she thought and there were people who casted her and the two younger members, curious looks before moving on. After wandering for a good half an hour they are actually approached by someone. “Hello! You three seem lost” He said. He didn’t wait for them to answer. “I’m a tour guide and am happy to provide my assistance for a price”  
  
Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes and began digging through his pockets. The guy looked confused and a little flabbergasted. “I think this young lady should be the one providing pay-” He didn’t finish his sentence when Tommy pulled out a small pouch and handed it to the guy. He raised an eyebrow and opened it, his eyes widened upon seeing the golden nuggets inside engraved on either side of them was the number 50. He closed the pouch and grinned.

“Follow me” He said and they moved to follow him. He surprisingly wasn’t a scam and was able to help them to their right destination and when they entered the mall Dream had told them to go so they were in awe at the sheer size of the place. During this time Niki had let go of Tommy and Tubbo’s hands and that was a big mistake.

Tommy had wished he hadn’t let go of Niki’s hand, because when he did he was lost in the sea of people. He didn’t even think before he began searching for them through the crowd, trying to stand tall on his tiptoes since he was shorter than a lot of the adults swarming the place.

He had tried his best to get out of the crowd but it wasn’t easy considering people would just bump into him instead of going around him since he was nothing but a kid to them. He had wandered a bit until he got out of the crowd and stood in the entrance of a store. He went in not wanting to get swept back into the crowd of people.

During this time he began looking around in awe at everything in the store. It was a pretty big place with clothing, shoes and other necessities and Tommy couldn’t help but look around at everything. As he looked around the idea to get his friends gifts came into his mind and he began to search for something he thought they might want. His thoughts of finding Niki and Tubbo subsided as he looked around.

  
After a while of looking he found a display case of jewelry. The first thing he saw was a pendant of a bee. What made it so special was the yellow was made from gold and the black was made from obsidian. The next thing he saw that caught his interest was a pair of earrings, they were made entirely out of quartz and in the shape of foxes curled up. The next thing he saw was a necklace in the shape of a flame, a laminated piece of paper displayed next to it informing people of what it could do.

Apparently when it is exposed to abnormal temperature it lights up and glows based on the temperature. Tommy couldn’t help but think this would be perfect for Sapnap because of Sapnap being a blaze hybrid.

He looked up when he noticed a lady staring at him with raised eyebrows as he looked at the necklace. “I’ve been watching you kid, and you gotta be able to pay for the things you want, so scram” She hissed.

“I can pay” He hissed back. She rolled her eyes and gave him a ‘yeah right’ kinda look. He rolled his eyes back and dug in his pocket again. “How much?” he asked. She scoffed.

“Five-hundred kid” She said, her tone blunt and showing no amount of sympathy thinking Tommy couldn’t pay. Tommy dug through the pouch grabbing the golden coins with the number 100 engraved on both sides. Once he had five of them he placed them on the counter. She raised an eyebrow and looked at them and nearly sputtered, her eyes widening in shock before she dumbfoundedly nodded her head and moved to grab the items he had pointed to when she asked which ones he wanted.

He was given three small boxes, one holding the bee pendant, another the fox earrings and another the necklace. He went to look around the shop again, after looking around a bit more and deciding what he could get the others for when he remembered he’d lost Niki and Tubbo. So quickly paying for the items and hiding them away in his inventory after exiting the shop. He began to search again.

He gave up searching inside after about 15 minutes and exited the giant building and was a little surprised to find Tubbo. But he was royally pissed when he saw the scene before him. Tubbo was curled into a ball, back against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest and arms around his head. An older group of three male and two female stood in front of him. The three males surrounding Tubbo and the two females standing a bit behind them and no one was doing anything about this.

He pushed forward through the crowd and when he saw one of them raise their fists to hit Tubbo he saw red and fully body slammed the asshole pushing him to the ground. He turned to the next guy, but quickly dropped low when the guy threw a punch aimed for his face. He lunged forward and tackled the asshole pining him to the ground and began hitting his face in.

Niki had searched almost everywhere for Tommy and Tubbo in the half an hour she couldn’t find them so she exited the building to see if they had done the same. She looked around for a bit before she heard an all two familiar yell and turned her head seeing Tubbo cowering against a wall and Tommy being pulled off someone.

  
Her eyes had widened before she clenched her hands into fists, an ungodly amount of rage tearing through her and she surged forward without another thought. The guy Tommy had originally pinned to the ground was now standing ready to throw a punch but she moved in front of Tommy catching his arm by the wrist and pulled the guy forward slamming her elbow into his face like her father had taught her when she was younger, with the help of one of his friends.

  
The guy dropped out cold to the ground and she turned, throwing a punch directly into the face of one of the guys holding Tommy’s arms behind his back, her fist going past Tommy’s face. She didn’t stop they’re and grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and ripped him out of the last one's grip and pushed him towards Tubbo who stumbled a bit to catch him. At this point a crowd had formed and everyone was whispering.

But she didn’t pay them any mind, dodging a punch from one of the guys and ducking under it, wrapping her arms around his torso and lifting, flipping him over her back. She turned to the last male of the three and was a little blinded by the punch that connected with her face. But that didn’t deter her if anything her anger boiled over, she knew she probably had a bloody nose but she was too angry to think straight and grabbed the guy by the shoulders and slammed her head into his. He dropped to the ground on his knees clutching his head. She didn’t wait for him to get up and slammed a kick into the side of his head knocking him out cold.

The only one left conscious, stumbled to his feet before running off with two females who had stood in shock. She whipped the blood from her nose and stumbled over to Tommy and Tubbo who stood they’re in shock for a few seconds before they stood to full height and hugged her. She hugged them back.

“Lets get the fuck out of here” She huffed. They nodded and wrapped one of her arms each around their shoulders. Their own arms wrapping around her lower back to support her, no one stopped them and they found they’re way back to the portals on their own. When they got there they found the others who were all surprised to see Niki with a bloody nose.

“Niki! What the fuck happened” Wilbur said everyone standing they’re with worried expressions. Niki shook her head and had an enraged look cross her face.

“No one” She began in a deadly and downright sinister tone. “Messes with Tommy and Tubbo and gets the fuck away with it” No one said anything else and they all went through the portal returning home.

Tommy did get to give all of them the gifts he got them. Niki was ecstatic about the earrings, Sapnap almost cried from the necklace, Tubbo did cry from the pendant, George was surprised by the new pair of glasses since his old ones had cracked, Schlatt was happy with the assortment of ties, Karl got a new sweater, Eret got a new pair of shades and a few rings.

Skeppy got a new blue jacket his old one being slightly torn and dirty, Bad got an assortment of speakers since he liked listening and singing along to music, Wilbur got an assortment of new beanies and Techno and Dream both got bracelets, Dream's being black with emeralds along the top and bottom part of the bracelet with 'Rivals' written on the front, Techno's was an exact replica but it was white with pink gems. He couldn’t remember what he had gotten everyone exactly but the next day he was given a charm by each one of them representing them and he got a necklace for all of them, that necklace now hung around his neck.

In the end everyone learned one thing after that trip.

Never mess with Niki, especially when it comes to Tommy and Tubbo.


End file.
